Ayudame a decirle que me gusta
by Boggartt
Summary: Syaoran no sabe cómo declararle sus sentimientos a esa chica especial y recurre a su mejor amigo. Con lo único que no contaba era con la gran creatividad de Eriol... Lograrán su cometido? O Syaoran seguirá sufriendo por su no declaración?... S/S y E/T C/u


**Hola a todos.**

Escribí este fic por una loca idea que me llegó a la cabeza. Ninguno de los personajes me pertences, son propiedad de CLAM

Con esto, espero calmar momentaneamente a aquellos lectores impacientes por un S/S, no lleva tanto que digamos, pero este es su género principal así que...

Los dejo con este fic que más que nada cuenta lo que dos amigos tuvieron que hacer para que uno de ellos pudiera pronunciar esas tres palabras a la chica que quiere.

A leer:

**AYUDAME A DECIRLE QUE ME GUSTA**

-Ayúdame a decirle que me gusta – le rogó cierto chino castaño de ojos chocolatosos porte atlético y peinado despeinado de quince años, siete meses y veintitrés días.

-Ya te dije que no Syaoran – respondió un pelinegrodestellosazules cuyos ojos azul profundo cautivaban a todos los que los veían, porte igualmente atlético y cabello alborotado de quince años, cuatro mese y veintinueve días.

-¿Por qué no Eriol? – preguntó Syaoran exaltado.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si ni yo mismo puedo decirle a la chica que me gusta lo que siento? – repuso el inglés (no lo había comentado, Eriol es inglés) con el entrecejo fruncido.

-O vamos, tú te acercas a cualquier chica y aun que tenga novio en diez minutos tienes una cita con ella – le espetó el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Puede ser, pero solo es para la compañía, una hora, una charla, un té o un helado y no más, aparte, nadie ha roto por mi culpa – le recordó el otro un tanto dolido – pero no he podido salir con la chica que me gusta.

-Y ¿quién es? – preguntó curioso el chino, si algo tenía Eriol era discreción; casi nunca le decía lo que sentía y hasta el momento no le había podido sacar el nombre de esa misteriosa chica.

-¿Quieres o no quieres que te ayude a declarártele a Sakura? – preguntó el oji-azul intentando cambiar de tema.

-Claro que quiero – había funcionado, al instante Syaoran olvidó a la misteriosa chica y se centro en el plan del oji-azul.

--

_Al día siguiente:_

Sakura Kinomoto, una chica esbelta de cabello castaño corto y ojos esmeraldas (quince años, cinco meses, tres días; ella era el objetivo de dos chicos que se ocultaban detrás de la fuente del instituto Seiji a la hora del receso.

La aludida estaba almorzando con su mejor amiga: Tomoyo Daidoji (quince años, dos meses, veinte cuatro días), una chica de larga cabellera negra y curiosos ojos amatistas. Gran parte del sector masculino de Seiji tenía intenciones de conquistar a alguna de esas dos jóvenes inconquistables (puesto que rechazaban a todo aquel que se les acercaba).

-Bien Syaoran, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo Eriol entregándole un ramo de flores blancas – tan solo ve ahí, pídele unos minutos, entrégale las flores y saca todo lo que tengas dentro.

-Sí, muy fácil – repuso el castaño hablando tipo robot.

Se encaminó hacia las chicas que hablaban animadamente mientras repetía sus líneas.

-Sakura, podemos hablar un momento – decía en diferentes tonos – Saku, necesito decirte algo… - miró el ramo que tenía en las manos – Sakura podemos… ¡me pica una abeja!, ayuda, - gritó despavorido cuando no solo una abeja salió de entre las flores - ¡soy alérgico a las abejas!

-O-

_Hospital Central de Tomoeda (HCT):_

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Eriol a un muy hinchado Syaoran – te traje chocolates – pensando que flores serían una mala idea.

-Sí, ¿ya pensaste en algo más? – cuestionó tomando un bombón relleno de chocolate – esta vez que no involucre flores.

-Sip, tengo el plan perfecto – asintió el inglés satisfecho de sí mismo.

-.-

-Esto le va a encantar Syaorancillo – le afirmó Eriol sonriendo con suficiencia al ver el irreconocible asiento de la castaña; había de todo, chocolates, osos de felpa, galletas, todo (excepto flores).

-Eso espero – la verdad todas esas cosas le habían salido un ojo de la cara, tenía que funcionar.

_Al regreso del receso:_

-Wow Sakurita mira todo eso – exclamó Tomoyo quien fue la primera en entrar y ver el asiento de su amiga.

-Increíble – gritó la esmeralda corriendo a su asiento.

No tardó en convertirse un verdadero escándalo, todas las chicas y la mayoría de los chicos rodeaban el asiento de la joven Kinomoto, miraban las cosas y decían lo lindo que había sido el detalle.

-¿Quién crees que lo hizo Sakura? – le preguntó Rika.

-En la antigua Grecia se acostumbraban dar varas prendidas con fuego – explicó yamasaki con un dedo arriba – entre más tiempo estuviera prendida la vara, más tiempo perduraría su amor.

-Eso es una mentira – lo reprendió Chijaru jalando al oji-cerrado de la oreja.

-Era una mentira – repitió Sakura que se lo había creído todo.

-¿En serio era una mentira? – Preguntó Syaoran que estaba detrás de todo el ajetreo esperando a que descubrieran al que había mandado todos esos regalos.

-Todo esto me encanta – exclamó Sakura entusiasmada – pero, ¿quién habrá sido?

-Quien quiera que fuera, olvidó poner una tarjeta o algo para saberlo – le dijo Tomoyo que había sacado su cámara y grabado todo.

Una pareja de amigos estaba seria detrás de ellos, uno muy molesto y el otro muy asustado. La tarjeta, habían olvidado la estúpida tarjeta.

-Syaoran, jajaja, ¿puedes creer eso? – preguntó Eriol sonriendo como si fuera un chiste.

-Yo te mato Hiraguizawa – y dio paso a su ahorcamiento despiadado chino contra inglés.

-Lee, Hiraguizawa está morado – observó Yamasaki después de cuarenta y siete segundos. Todos voltearon a ver – y ahora se desmayó.

-O-

_HCT:_

-En verdad lo siento – se excusó Syaoran sentado frente a la cama de su compañero.

-Ya olvídalo – le recomendó Eriol mientras engullía un chocolate relleno de cereza – fue divertido, me sacaron del salón inconsciente, me metieron a una ambulancia (encendieron las sirenas) y me entubaron para reanimarme, no sabía que tenías tantas fuerzas para matarme de un paro respiratorio – repuso encantado de lo que había pasado – lástima que todo el tiempo estuve dormido.

-Eres increíble – le dijo su amigo chino. Solo él creería increíble el haber muerto unos minutos y resucitar gracias a una intubación.

-Por cierto, ¿a ti como te fue? – le preguntó el inglés llevándose otro chocolate a la boca - ¿Qué te dijo el psicólogo?

-Dijo que tuve suerte de que fueras asmático, de lo contrario tal vez tendría que ir a un reclusorio para menores de edad – recordó el castaño realmente avergonzado – y que necesito terapia por todo el año como mínimo.

-¡Qué loco Syao! ¿Sabes que si no me hubieras ahorcado y hecho que me trajeran al hospital hubiera muerto de un verdadero ataque? – le comentó él radiando de felicidad – los doctores dijeron que te debía la vida.

-Sí, fue un placer – le dijo el otro viendo el lado irónico de la situación.

-.-

-¡No Syaoran, al otro lado, al otro lado! – gritaba Eriol haciendo con señas hacia el lado correcto.

El nuevo plan consistía interceptar a Sakura en el parque que cruzaba para ir a la escuela con un gran perrazo negro enfurecido que quisiera atacarla, entonces llegaría Syaoran al rescate y se crearía la atmósfera perfecta para la gran revelación.

Desafortunadamente, el perro llamado "biscocho" que se enfurecía con el sonar de una campana se había enfurecido antes de tiempo (por la campana del carrito de helados) y se había vuelto loco, se soltó de la correa y estaba correteando a Syaoran (Eriol había subido a un árbol).

-Al otro lado, vas directo al lago – demasiado tarde, solo se escuchó un grito y un plas – hay ya que.

-O-

HCT:

-Pulmonía crítica – repitió Eriol acercándole un vaso de agua.

-Di – respondió el otro – Pod el drío que esdaba ashhh adiendo snif – explicó.

-Vamos, apenas y se estaba formando el hielo – repuso Eriol abriendo una caja de chocolates con nueces.

-.-

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto Syao-Syao? – le preguntó el joven Hiraguizawa un tanto preocupado por el nuevo plan.

Y es que había sido sin pensarlo. Simplemente el oji-azul lo había propuesto por proponer algo. Estaban tomando el té y de pronto Eriol soltó "haz que una avioneta escriba tu declaración y luego te lanzas de un paracaídas". Para su desgracia, a Syaoran le había parecido una excelente idea.

El castaño se había inscrito a unas clases rápidas de paracaidismo por correo y rentado la avioneta. Tenía el traje puesto y estaba a punto de despegar.

-Esta es la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir – lo felicitó un exaltado heredero Lee – ahora sí, Sakura sabrá lo mucho que me gusta.

Y sin más. La avioneta despegó hacia el cielo claro, limpio de nubes y con un sol deslumbrante. El aparato comenzó a escribir las relucientes palabras blancas que intentaban expresar los sentimientos del chino…

-Miren eso – exclamó Naoko que antes había estado leyendo un libro, interrumpiendo su lectura por el molesto ruido de la avioneta.

-Parece ser un recado para Sakurita – observó Tomoyo dado que el nombre de su esmeralda amiga estaba escrito en el cielo.

-Sakura me… - leyó Sakura interesadísima en el mensaje – me ¿buscas?

Por azares del destino, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar justo en el momento crucial de la frase distorsionándola lamentablemente…

-Dice – intentó la amatista enfocándose completamente en ese espacio azul – "Sakura me asustas mucho".

Un chico salió de la avioneta (como estaba previsto), comenzó a dar algunas piruetas, volteretas, cosas extrañas como si hubiera perdido el control. Se supone que Syaoran tenía que dirigirse hacia un claro que estaba relativamente cerca del lugar donde Sakura y sus amigas solían juntarse después de clases. Obviamente, las chicas habían comenzado a moverse para ver al atrevido chico (que había confesado que Sakura le asustaba).

Pero… definitivamente había perdido el control.

-¡Abre el paracaídas Syaoran! – gritó Eriol sabiendo que era en vano. No sabía mucho de eso, pero estaba seguro que su castaño amigo ya se había pasado de la distancia en la que se debía abrir el paracaídas - ¿Qué esperas Syaoran? – tomó unos binoculares y los enfocó – rayos, problemas con el cordoncillo

Por fin se abrió el paracaídas, pero no adquirió la forma que se supone que debería tener. Más bien parecía un popote jalado por varios hilos. El chico con casco no hacía más que mover los miembros… y por fin aterrizó en una cortina de árboles.

-O-

_HCT:_

-Wow, te rompiste la pierna en tres partes – repitió Eriol a un muy molido chino – y por lo que se ve, te arañaste hasta las…

-Ya entendí – lo cortó Syaoran con un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea – le dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules para intentar disminuir su culpa.

-lo sé, a mí me pareció grandiosa – repuso el castaño sintiéndose estúpido – pero no conté con el tonto viento que distorsionó mi mensaje ni con el ¡!"·$%&/$·/% cordón que se atoró – estúpido viento, estúpido cordón. Se metió una bolita de chocolate blanco con coco a la boca mordiéndola con cierta furia.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le escribes una carta? – le propuso el oji-azul imitando a su compañero (con el chocolate).

-Quiero ser un poco más original – admitió el de ojos chocolatosos.

-.-

_Una semana después:_

Los doctores pensaron oportuno dar de alta a su joven paciente, lo dejaron volver a su casa y a la escuela (con silla de ruedas).

El nuevo plan: Eriol llevaría a Syaonran (empujaría su silla de ruedas) hasta donde Sakura se encontrara y con una rosa de chocolate el castaño le pediría unos minutos… Un plan sencillo, no muy-muy original pero… ¿efectivo?

Las clases ya habían terminado. Sakura tenía servicio ese día, por lo que, sería fácil llevar a Syaoran hasta el salón… para su desgracia había tenido unas ganas terribles de ir al baño y, para su mayor desgracia, los baños más cercanos estaban un piso abajo. Eriol tuvo que llevarlo abajo y cuando por fin estaba listo, subió las escaleras con la silla de ruedas y el chino sentado en ella (con muchísimo esfuerzo).

Ya estaban en el último escalón, cuando unas voces los hicieron volver la vista… Eran Sakura y Tomoyo que conversaba animadamente sin percatarse aún de la presencia de los chicos. Al verlas, Eriol se quedó estático, como ido (Syaoran estaba en un estado parecido)… pero, cuando las chicas repararon en ellos, Eriol (sin querer claro) soltó la silla que salió rodando escaleras abajo.

-Waaaaaa – gritó Syaoran al revotar una y otra vez por las escaleras – aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y…

-¡Syaorancito! – gritó con el miedo en el rostro, incapaz de dar un solo paso.

-Estoy bien – escuchó que respondió el castaño seguido de un "auch".

-O-

_HCT:_

Que mala suerte, él era el chico con más mala suerte en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué rayos pasaba todo eso? ¿Acaso era tan malo querer declarársele a la chica que lo volvía loco? Pero no, no podía, simplemente imposible.

Primero, una abeja lo pica y sale su alergia (su única alergia) a flote.

Segundo, olvida poner una tarjeta con su nombre entre el montón de cosas que le regaló a la chica y manda a su mejor amigo (casi hermano) al hospital.

Tercer, un perrazo lo persigue con intenciones de comérselo como un pedazo de bistec y le da la peor gripa de toda su vida.

Cuarto, intenta escribirle un mensaje en el cielo y llegar a ella como un verdadero loco enamorado… como resultado, se había roto la pierna.

Y por último, su mejor amigo lo suelta (con todo y silla de ruedas) por unas escaleras llevándolo de nuevo al hospital.

Y esto último ¿por qué? No tenía idea, simplemente había llegado la chica que estaban buscando y Eriol se había paralizado y puesto una cara de idiota… cara de idiota… él, al ver a Sakura había puesto una cara de idiota…

-Por lo menos, no te fracturaste más la pierna – observó Eriol entrando como si nada a la habitación con una caja de chocolates rellenos con crema de avellanas – te dejarán ir mañana.

-… - Syaoran intentaba cavilar todo lo que estaba pasando, su mala suerte y lo que había pasado horas antes.

-Descuida, tengo un gran plan – lo animó el oji-azul con una radiante sonrisa – esta vez si va a funcionar y…

-Te gusta Sakura – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación… y todo tenía sentido, todo, el porqué los cinco intentos de declaración habían fallado, no había sido cosa de mala suerte, él había atentado contra su mejor amigo.

-¿Eh? – preguntó Eriol que no había creído lo que había oído – creo que la caída te afectó el cerebro.

-mi cerebro está bien – siguió Syaoran con la vena de la cien latiéndole con violencia – y tu, tú eres el peor amigo que existe – le soltó con ira y odio en la voz – arruinaste todos tus planes para que no me le declarara a Sakura por que a ti te gusta – siguió él dejando boquiabierto al cuatro ojos – claro, tanta mala suerte no puede ser posible.

-Syaoran-ran ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? – cuestionó incapaz de creerlo – se te zafó un cable.

-¡Todos mis cables están bien conectados! – le gritó abalanzándose contra él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa (escolar todavía) para tenerlo a la altura de su cara – y tu eres un maldito traidor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el oji-azul temiendo por su vida (nuevamente) - ¿qué te hace pensar que a mí me gusta Sakura?

-Te vi – le respondió el otro con los ojos encolerizados – vi la cara de idiota que pusiste de tan solo verla antes de soltarme a las escaleras.

-Syao yo no estaba viendo a Sakura – le dijo el otro intentado zafarse del agarre del chino.

-¿A no?, entonces ¿a quién, a un fantasma? – le preguntó un tanto dolido por la traición.

-Estaba viendo a – paró, de tan solo recordarlo, se sonrojó involuntariamente.

-¿A quién? – lo animó el chino con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-A Tomoyo – confesó Eriol sonrojándose aún más – ella estaba al lado de Sakura, solo la veía a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo? – dijo incrédulo Syaoran soltando a su amigo - ¿la chica que te gusta, es Tomoyo?

-¡Sí! – le espetó más fuerte de lo que debía – me gusta Tomoyo y mucho – el castaño abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta Tomoyo? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿te gusta Tomoyo? – soltó una voz femenina muy conocida para ellos.

Sorprendidos voltearon hacia ella. Era la voz de Sakura que iba acompañada por la joven Daidoji, ambas estaban asombradas y una muy sonrojada.

-Chicas, hola – Eriol intentó sonar despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

-Desde la parte en que Syaoran afirma que todos sus cables están bien conectados– respondió Tomoyo sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Oh…. Ouu – bien, lo habían oído, cada palabra… ella, la chica más linda de todas, la que estaba en su cabeza cuando estaba con cualquier otra persona (incluso cuando estaba con su castaño amigo)… Demonios.

-Saben… creo que… a Syaoran le vendría bien algo de comer – comenzó Sakura inventado cualquier excusa para que ambos pelinegros pudieran hablar de lo que habían oído – ¿podrían ir a la cafetería por… algo saludable?

-No quiero – le susurró Eriol a Syaoran.

-Gracias por ofrecerte Eriol – le dijo Syaoran sonriendo con suficiencia, por fin podría vengarse.

Sin más remedio, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron de la habitación dejando a los dos castaños solos.

-¿Puedes creer eso? – le preguntó Sakura con la cara llena de ilusión.

-La verdad… no tenía idea – respondió Syaonran igual de emocionado, Tomoyo era la chica misteriosa.

-Hacen una lindísima pareja – comentó la castaña con estrellas en los ojos – ojalá yo encontrara a alguien así – dijo pensando en el misterioso chico de los regalos en su escritorio.

-Saku – comenzó el castaño sintiendo (y escuchando gracias al aparato que tenía conectado) como su corazón se disparaba a mil por hora – yo… yo fui quien… - valor Dios, valor – yo fui quien puso todos los obsequios en tu lugar.

-¿Qué, en serio fuiste tú? – preguntó la esmeralda sorprendida ante tal confesión, de todas las personas que había imaginado, Syaoran estaba en los últimos lugares.

-Sí yo… - más valor por favor, había iniciado, no podía echarse atrás – yo fui quien escribió el mensaje en el cielo – sonrojo, sonrojo, sonrojo.

-¿Fuiste tú? – dijo sonrojándose levemente y también temiendo algo malo - ¿te asusto?

-¿Qué? No, no, el viento lo distorsionó – le explicó Syaoran tragando saliva con dificultado – el verdadero mensaje decía…

-¿Sí? – Sakura estaba sonrojada, si el viento había distorsionado el mensaje, ¿qué era lo que decía?

-Decía… - de nuevo su pulso se aceleró y de nuevo, la máquina lo delató – decía… me… me… - ¿oveja? – me gustas… me gustas mucho – lo soltó volteando a verla… maldita máquina.

-… - la esmeralda estaba boquiabierta, ¿ella le gustaba a él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él era lindo, tierno, un increíble amigo, una persona importantísima para ella.

Lo había dicho, por fin podía estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Pero se sentía vacío, triste, era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo que él, se le notaba. No pudo más que bajar el rostro, un tanto avergonzado y… estúpido, seguramente ella se alejaría de él. Perdería su amistad.

-Tambien… también me gustas Syaoran – soltó la castaña sintiéndose roja tomate.

El chino levantó la vista. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le gustaba, realmente le correspondía? ¿Era real?

-Saku…

-Hijo mío – interrumpió una enfermera realmente preocupada – tu pulso se disparó, tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo aun que su cara reflejaba pánico – todo va a estar bien.

-No, estoy bien – intentó el castaño, pero ella no lo escuchaba, iba de aquí a allá – estoy bien.

-Ahora mismo te controlo – le prometió la mujer sacando una gran jeringa – con esto estarás mejor, descuida…

-Noooo – gritó Syaoran indispuesto a que le pusieran esa cosa.

-No te va a doler nada – le aseguró ella – quédate quieto.

Y con una fuerza descomunal, la enfermera hundió la jeringa en el suero de Syaoran provocando un estado de relajamiento completo… el chino tardó medio minuto en quedarse completamente dormido.

-.-

_Tres días después:_

La navidad se acercaba, el clima frío era clara muestra de eso; los paisajes blancos eran cada vez más numerosos a lo largo de toda la ciudad. La vista era… increíble, como si la ciudad fuera una tarta glaseada gigante. Desafortunadamente, las calles nevadas eran el peor camino para una silla de ruedas (que se atascaba y hundía cada tanto).

-¿Todavía te duele mucho la pierna Syaoran? – le preguntó Sakura empujando la silla de ruedas con un poco de dificultad.

-No, estoy bien – solo le dolía por el frío, pero más feliz no podía estar, ella estaba ahí, con él.

-Me alegro mucho – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Sí, la "linda" enfermera los había interrumpido en el momento menos idóneo. Pero cuando Syaoran despertó, encontró a Sakura en la habitación esperando por él y pudieron seguir tranquilamente su conversación. Ahora, estaban más que bien. Ambos se llevaban de maravilla y ambos correspondían sus sentimientos.

Lo único que faltaba era que uno de los dos le pidiera al otro salir oficialmente como novios. Syaoran planeaba pedírselo en la fiesta de navidad que se celebraría en la mansión Daidoji.

A lo lejos, vieron a una pareja de pelinegros dirigirse hacia ellos. Eran Eriol y Tomoyo que iban tomados de la mano, hablando animadamente. Al reparar en los castaños, los níveos se apresuraron en darles alcance.

-Syaorín – se apresuró a decir Eriol – tengo una grandiosísima idea para lo que planeas hacer en la fiesta de navidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿otro plan? – se alarmó el chocolatoso – o no, no no no no no no.

-Vamos, es muy fácil – lo animó el pelinegrodestellosazules con un brillo travieso en los ojos – lo único que necesitas…

-No Eriol, no pienso seguir ninguno otro de tus planes – lo cortó Syaoran girando la silla de ruedas él solo y comenzando a alejarse.

-Una caja de chicles extra bomba, el relleno de cuatro osos grandes, diez cajas de bastones de menta de tamaño mediano – le enlistó el inglés caminando tras él – diez bufandas de diferentes colores, una tonelada y media de nieve artificial y…

-Noooooooooo – gritó Syaoran intentando desesperadamente de alejarse de su mejor amigo, ya en muchos problemas se habían metido por sus locas ideas… aunque después de todo, había logrado su cometido: decirle _me gustas_ a SU sakura.

FIN

--

Espero que les haya gustado.

Va para Elisa Li Kinomoto (que insiste en una historia S/S), como ya dije no es completamente un S/S pero por el momento... es lo mejor que pude hacer jajaja.

Hasta la próxima.

ADIOSIN :D


End file.
